


Made for Reality

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: The Sum of the Parts 'verse [8]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, Community: ot3_100, F/M, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is no fairytale. (Post-series, alternate canon)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made for Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ot3_100 for the prompt ‘fairytale’

This is no fairytale.

Fairytales aren’t sharing your sister-in-law with your brother, and your brother with your sister-in-law; a bed, a home, a life with both of them.

Fairytales aren’t supposed to sound that sleazy, even for guys like him.

Michael straddles his hips and sinks down onto him effortlessly. Their combined grunt pries Sara’s eyes open and pushes her thighs closed on instinct. For the slightest second, her lips press together with knee-jerk jealousy before quirking up in anticipation.

Fairytales aren’t for guys like him in the first place. That’s okay: Lincoln takes his reality over fairytales any day.

FIN

\--Comments and kudos are always welcomed :)


End file.
